


Prototype

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (01/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"I've got those schematics you asked for, Cap'n." Tucker activated the console screen.

Archer peered at the revolving, three-dimensional scale model. "What are these?" he pointed at two areas on the screen.

"Emergency release clamps. Never know when they might come in useful."

Archer nodded. "And this?"

"Carrying handle. I've designed a totally portable unit. And it's got a built-in waste recycling system underneath."

"You've done a fine job here, Trip."

"Thanks. Uh...Cap'n, are you sure you want me to go ahead and construct this thing?"

"Oh yes," Archer replied. "I think it's about time Porthos got his own uniform."


End file.
